No, Just No
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Ron Weasley finds out that he is betrothed in a outstanding betrothal contract to Flora Carrow, the daughter of Death Eater Alecto Carrow…but he does not want to marry her...


Title **No, Just No / / /** Rating **T**

Summary

 **Ron Weasley finds out that he is betrothed in a outstanding betrothal contract to** **Flora Carrow, the daughter of Death Eater Alecto Carrow…but he does not want to marry her...**

Pairings **Ron** **/Flora, Harry/Hermione, Arthur/Molly, Neville/Ginny**

Warnings **Contains mentions of post sex actions...**

-No, Just No-

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1998**_

Ron Weasley was jealous of his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, as they had it all. They had married on the Horcrux Hunt during the time that Ron had left them, a time when he was in a bad place because of the way the Horcrux had affected him.

Watching his friends walk down the stairs, Hermione walking awkwardly as to preserve the load that her Husband had given her, the smile on her face being one of orgasmic bliss, when he was suddenly knocked over by Neville Longbottom, the boyfriend of his sister, Ginny, who had arrived by Flood

Suddenly an owl appeared on the horizon and Ron knew, as far as he was aware, that it would either be for Harry, Hermione, or his father. As he sat down, eating his breakfast of Bacon and Toast, he watched as the owl approached, getting bigger by the second as it moved closer to The Burrow, he saw it enter the kitchen and landed next to him, carrying a letter with crest he was not aware of, but addressed to _Mr Ronald B Weasley_.

Opening the letter, he was shocked when he saw the name at the bottom of the letter, dropping it into the bowl of cornflakes that Neville had poured for Ginny, completely in shock. He was that shocked that he dropped his toast onto the plate that he was eating off, the owl stealing the bacon that had accompanied Ron's meal.

"What's wrong Ron!" Harry asked from the opposite side of the table.

"The...the letter was from a Ca...a Carrow!" Ron said, his body shaking.

Neville picked the letter up and, casting a drying charm on it, read it out loud. "Dear Mr Weasley, it has come to my attention that you are now I'm breach of the betrothal agreement that has been signed by the Ancient and Noble Houses of Weasley and Carrow, your betrothal being to my daughter, Flora. You are hereby required to fulfil it forthwith, as failure to do so will result in a loss of magic."

"No, just no." Rom said, starting to cry. Turning to his father, Arthur could see he was annoyed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. WHY NOT GINNY, OR GEORGE. WHY ME?"

"It is simple Ron. During the aftermath of the First War, Alecto Carrow and her brother, Amycus, kidnapped your mother, a week after James and Lily Potter were killed." Arthur explained. "I only just managed to get her back safe, but I had two choices, either I sign over what little money we had, or I betroth my youngest son, you, to her daughter. I didn't want to, but I love your mother too much, so I decided to betroth you. I had forgotten all about it until now, that's why I never told you."

"I'll never marry a slimy snake spawn of a Death Eater." Ron said. Three weeks later, however, he did, although it was dome at wand point, with Hestia Carrow, Flora's sister holding the wand. Hestia, as opposed to her sister, had the most fun with her betrothal...as she had to marry Draco Malfoy!

- **No, Just No** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is #NoJustNo

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **218 / / /** **Publish Date** **13/02** **/2017**


End file.
